


Мозаика

by Grey_creature



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_creature/pseuds/Grey_creature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ближний круг Стива Роджерса — начальник службы безопасности и командир боевой группы. Оба в него немного влюблены и оба не имеют никаких шансов на ответное чувство.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Grechesky Sphinx  
> Дисклеймер: все права принадлежат их законным обладателям  
> Примечание: характер Стива отличается от показанного в фильме в силу событий альтернативной вселенной.  
> Примечание 2: текст написан для команды Брока Рамлоу на ЗФБ-2015

Стив Роджерс

«Роджерс Армс» - одна из крупнейших в мире частных компаний по производству вооружения, настолько тесно связанная с правительством, что иногда ее с тем же успехом можно было назвать государственной. Солиднейшее лобби в высоких внутриполитических кругах, исчезающие самым мистическим образом конкуренты, непонятные взаимовыгодные договоренности с русскими, традиционно занимающими большую часть мирового рынка оружия, и Стивен Роджерс, тридцатилетний владелец и глава компании. Воплощение плакатного идеала — белозубый широкоплечий парень со светлыми волосами и голубыми глазами, улыбка — хоть сейчас в рекламу зубной пасты. Человек, у которого все в жизни хорошо, всегда было хорошо и будет еще лучше.  
Двадцать шесть лет своей жизни Стив Роджерс знал, что тело подведет его в любой момент, что он слаб, беззащитен, беспомощен, и никакие деньги, за которые можно купить самые современные медицинские технологии и препараты, не могут ему помочь, - здоровье не купишь. И до двенадцати лет у Стива были только любящие родители, исполняющие любой каприз своего единственного и насквозь больного ребенка, и будущее, в котором была Компания и надежда на то, что, может быть, когда-нибудь удушающие приступы астмы закончатся.  
Друзей у Стива не было. Больной и избалованный донельзя ребенок очень богатых родителей, он не мог найти общий язык даже со столь же избалованными своими не менее богатыми родителями сверстниками. Свободное от медицинских процедур время Стив тратил на учебу и рисование, плавно переходившее в черчение и графику, и так продолжалось, пока Стиву не исполнилось двенадцать лет, и до него не дошло, что он никогда в жизни не был в «Макдональдсе».  
Ему даже истерику закатывать не пришлось — мать вздохнула, вызвала водителя и охрану и повезла отпрыска в ближайшее заведение с веселыми клоунами и омерзительно жирной едой. В лимузине, естественно.  
Гамбургеры, чизбургеры, картошка фри, маффины, мороженое, кола — все, что угодно. Почти все из этого меню Стиву было, в общем-то, есть нельзя, но купировать приступ гастрита было проще, чем множественные приступы астмы, вызванные показательной истерикой, и миссис Роджерс покорно купила все, во что ткнул пальцем ее сыночек, и тихо надеялась, что потом не придется ехать прямо в клинику.  
Впрочем, съесть даже половину Стив, к счастью, не успел — мальчишка за соседним столом повернулся к нему и искренне удивился:  
\- И что, ты все это съешь?  
И что-то удержало Стива от обычного «отвали, придурок». Он посмотрел на мальчишку, по виду его ровесника, сидевшего с маленькой порцией картошки, и внезапно даже для себя спросил:  
\- Хочешь поделюсь?  
Мальчика звали Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, для друзей Баки. Точнее, для друга — как-то очень быстро Стив Роджерс стал его единственным другом. Из бедной семьи, он получил хорошую жизнь и очень хорошее образование — Роджерсы, обрадованные до предела, что со Стивом хоть кто-то смог подружиться, практически купили мальчика у пьющих родителей, и Баки гораздо больше времени проводил в роскошном чужом доме, нежели в жалком своем. И, похоже, действительно дружил со Стивом искренне и не за деньги — мать Стива была в этом уверена, а матерей обычно в таких случаях не провести. Они вместе закончили инженерный факультет Массачусетского технологического, Стив с блеском, Баки с большим трудом, и Стив уже через два года стал руководителем так называемого направления «пять» в «Роджерс Армс». Дополнительно Стив по настоянию родителей заочно окончил бизнес-курсы, Баки же отказался наотрез, и тут его никто не заставлял. И все было хорошо, даже приступы астмы приходили не так часто, но когда Стиву исполнилось двадцать два года, его родители погибли в авиакатастрофе, и он остался почти один — теперь у него были только Компания и Баки. И он пережил это, выкарабкался, встал во главе своего огромного предприятия, и рядом с ним всегда был Баки, с которым они давно уже были больше, чем друзья. А потом Стиву исполнилось двадцать шесть лет, и в этот день Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс взорвался в машине у него на глазах.  
Они ехали тогда на закрытую встречу с сенатором, который должен был убедить верха заключить очень большой контракт именно с «Роджерс Армс», а не со «Старк Индастриз». Начальник службы безопасности Фил Коулсон всегда настаивал, чтобы они ездили в разных машинах, и небольшой кортеж из трех машин — в первой Баки, во второй Стив, в третьей охрана — сворачивал в тихий переулок, когда первая машина взорвалась на ходу.  
Стив потом с трудом вспоминал произошедшее. Он помнил, как кричал, как рвался из машины, как его держали, и как водитель гнал, выполняя инструкцию и увозя его от места ЧП, а он задыхался, и охрана пыталась заставить его открыть рот и вдохнуть дозу из ингалятора. А потом донесся звонок мобильного, кто-то принял вызов, и к темнеющему сознанию Стива пробился голос — Барнс жив, жив. И Стив снова смог дышать.  
Потом была реанимационная палата в лучшей клинике города, лучшие хирурги города, лучший уход и лучшие препараты, но ничто из этого не могло вернуть ему Баки. Если выживет, то останется овощем, сказали ему, кора головного мозга слишком сильно повреждена, да и внутренние повреждения слишком серьезные. То, что не спасли левую руку, не самое страшное, Стив спроектировал бы любой протез, - ему иногда говорили, что некоторые его схемы оружия больше относятся к бионике, нежели к механике, - но большинство травм несовместимы с жизнью. И он стоял в коридоре, и рядом стоял Фил Коулсон, которому первый раз на памяти Стива нечего было сказать, а потом раздался звонок. Стив даже не понял, что звонят ему на личный номер, который знало человек пять.  
Голос на том конце говорил с отчетливым русским акцентом — каждый большой игрок на рынке вооружений русский акцент узнавал сходу.  
\- Добрый день, мистер Роджерс. Мы узнали, что у вас произошло несчастье. Возможно, мы сможем вам помочь.  
И дальше пошел торг. Уникальная секретная технология, которая даст Баки шанс выжить и вернуться в относительно нормальное состояние — сохранить разум и большую часть функциональности. Разделение азиатского и европейского рынков на определенные зоны, объединение в борьбе с общими врагами, то есть другими большими игроками, и постепенный переход к биполярному миру в новом формате — чтобы на рынке вооружений остались только два больших игрока, вместе сожравшие большую часть мелких, оставив только такой процент, чтобы не обвинили в монополизации. Стив тогда согласился бы на все, не только на закулисный сговор, но «все» русские и не требовали. И через сутки прямо в клинику ему доставили эту технологию — две немаркированные ампулы, содержащие синюю жидкость. Сыворотку, как пояснили Стиву.  
Очень пожилой доктор, которого привезли с собой русские, сразу вколол сыворотку Баки — ждать было нельзя, счет шел на часы. И Стив ждал чего-то более понятного — изменения показаний приборов, скорее всего, - но увидел, как опутанный шлангами и проводами обгоревший Баки начал меняться. Как поползла с него кожа, как его тело выгнулось, и как он начал кричать, явно не приходя в сознание. И тут Стив начал задыхаться.  
Он пытался вдохнуть и не мог, горло сжало, легкие загорелись, и мир вокруг начал темнеть. В ушах шумело, накатывала паника, новая, незнакомая — настоящая — вокруг кто-то суетился и кричал, и в плывущем сознании Стива мелькнуло «вот и все», и тут чьи-то руки его подхватили, разложили по полу, разогнув силой. Он еще успел понять, что его левую руку вытянули и прижали к полу, а потом около него опустился на колени тот пожилой русский доктор и что-то сделал, и через несколько невыносимо долгих секунд грудь внезапно разжало, и он смог закричать. И он кричал и бился, и его держали, и доктор так и стоял рядом на коленях и смотрел, не отрываясь. И Стив в какой-то момент поймал его взгляд, и после этого они уже не смогли расцепиться, и мир Стива лежал в чужих глазах, в которых светился яростный восторг и что-то еще. А потом мир померк и кончился.  
Очнулся он на кровати — слишком мягкой, откуда-то пришла абсурдная мысль, - и его тело ощущалось как чужое. Он осторожно повернул голову и тут же встретился взглядом с тем доктором. Восторга в его глазах уже не было — только усталость и что-то, похожее на фатализм. На покорность судьбе.  
\- Вы даже не представляете, насколько вы счастливчик, мистер Роджерс. Будь я сентиментален, сказал бы, что на этой земле вас кто-то очень сильно любит.  
Кроме Баки, любить Стива Роджерса было некому.  
\- Баки! Он...  
Голос прозвучал непривычно сильно и резко. Тоже как чужой, принадлежащий кому-то другому, а не слабому задохлику весом в сорок шесть килограммов при росте чуть выше полутора метров.  
\- Он жив и стабилен. Хотя должен отметить, что на вас сыворотка оказала гораздо более выраженный эффект.  
Стив поднял руку. Рука была мускулистой, мощной, красивой — тоже чужой. Он посмотрел на вторую руку, на грудь и медленно сел на постели. Осмотрел себя, молча поднялся и прошел в прилегающую к палате ванную комнату, в которой было большое зеркало.  
Зеркало показало ему правду — больного насквозь Стива Роджерса, с руками-спичками, трясущимися в двадцать шесть лет коленями, астмой, сердечной недостаточностью и прочим больше не существовало. Из зеркала смотрел совсем другой человек, и Стив медленно понимал, что теперь все будет по-другому. Начиналась новая жизнь, а принадлежать новой жизни могут только новые люди.  
Он позволил себе две минуты ступора напоследок, а потом повернулся и решительно шагнул из ванной на яркий искусственный свет больничной палаты без окон.  
Об остальном они с русскими договорились быстро. Состояние Баки стабилизировалось, и его можно было перевезти в Россию и там провести второй этап терапии — интенсивное воздействие электрическим током на кору головного мозга, после которого стало бы окончательно ясно, вернется Баки или нет.  
***  
Это оказалось страшно — намного страшнее, чем даже когда кричал сам Стив. От глухого мычания Баки закладывало уши и хотелось сесть на корточки, обхватить голову руками и выть. Хотелось вытащить Баки из ложемента, более похожего на электрический стул, обнять, прижать к себе и закрыть своим телом от стерильного ужаса палаты закрытого военного госпиталя в Москве. Но он заставил себя стоять прямо и смотреть, потому что был должен. У Баки был только он, и больше смотреть на это было некому.  
А еще потому, что его предупредили — возможно, процедуру «обнуления» придется периодически повторять, и каждый раз лететь для этого в Москву будет неприемлемо. И он выдержал до конца, и потом Баки открыл глаза — и узнал его.  
\- Ыыы...  
Капа мешала ему говорить, и он дернулся ее вынуть, но фиксатор на правом подлокотнике удержал, а Стив ощутил мягкий толчок в плечо.  
Он понял. Подошел к ложементу и вынул капу у Баки изо рта.  
\- Стив...  
За капой потянулась ниточка слюны, единственная рука мелко тряслась, и сам Баки клонился в правую сторону, но это было не так важно. Они снова были вдвоем, и они со всем справятся.  
Все соглашения с русскими были подписаны очень быстро, благо подписи были исключительно фигуральными. Два самых мощных игрока на рынке - «Роджерс Армс» получала столько государственных заказов, что смело могла считать себя как минимум наполовину государственной, - были готовы сожрать всех остальных. И «Старк Индастриз» стояла в первой десятке целей.  
Перед возвращением в Вашингтон Стив попросил еще об одной встрече с доктором. Ему нужно было кое-что уточнить.  
\- Эта ваша сыворотка — вы могли создать роту суперсолдат, почему этого не произошло?  
Доктор очень серьезно взглянул Стиву в глаза.  
\- Мистер Роджерс. Вы на самом деле думаете, что мы не пытались?  
Стив понял. И спрашивать, насколько им с Баки повезло, не стал — от взгляда доктора даже по его новой коже шел неприятный холодок. И возмущаться, что его не предупредили о риске, не стал — оценивать риск предложения должен тот, кому предложили. Не нужно перекладывать ответственность за себя на других. «Не стал», «не смог», «не знал» - все отговорки уровня младшей школы. И если бы с Баки случилось что-то, похожее на то, что висело в ледяном тяжелом взгляде доктора, виноват в этом был бы исключительно Стив.  
\- В этих испытаниях добровольцев не было.  
Стив кивнул и промолчал. Основная документация по процедуре «обнуления» уже была отправлена, а документацию по сыворотке им никто не предлагал, и Стив протянул руку — попрощаться. Пусть русские в этот раз все решили за него — за них с Баки, — все равно следовало быть благодарным. Благодарным искренне и от всей души.  
Доктор задержал его руку в своей.  
\- Мистер Роджерс... Спасибо вам.  
Стив удивился. Спасибо, огромное, честное и искреннее, следовало произносить ему.  
\- За что?  
\- Вы вернули мне молодость. Пусть и всего на несколько минут. Спасибо.  
Стив понял его намного позже — когда стал плотно изучать историю русских послевоенных экспериментов, выброшенную на всеобщее обозрение еще в девяностых годах прошлого века. А когда ему в первый раз пришлось провести процедуру обнуления самому, понял и то, почему добровольцев в этих испытаниях не было.  
Баки стал другим. И дело было не в протезе левой руки, который Стив разработал сам. Рука была идеальна, слушалась, как настоящая, и Баки после серии испытаний даже улыбнулся по-настоящему. А улыбался он теперь очень редко, и Стив отчаянно искал способ вернуть прежнего — своего — Баки и не находил. Часть памяти оказалась стерта, и Баки все меньше говорил и все больше зависал в спортзале. И часами занимал один и тот же силовой тренажер, и поднимал и опускал веса, и смотрел перед собой как в пустоту, и достучаться до него Стив не мог.  
Помог Фил. Посмотрел пару раз в пустой взгляд и связался с кем-то из своих бесчисленных старых контактов то ли в ЦРУ, то ли в АНБ. И Баки забрали на курс обучения спецназа, а когда он вернулся, Стив понял — новый Баки нашел свое место и свое новое имя. И Стив вместе с Филом выбрали задание, и Стив отправил Зимнего Солдата убить человека — и не испытал ничего. Никаких мук совести, стыда, страха — он просто сидел и ждал возвращения Баки. И тот вернулся и доложил об успешном выполнении миссии, - больше никаких «все норм, Стиви, не переживай», сухой четкий рапорт, не больше, - и стало окончательно ясно, что их прежние отношения кончились.  
Но начались новые. Это закономерно — они оба теперь были новыми.  
Баки больше не хотел с ним спать, но хотел ради него жить и убивать. Баки не помнил их дружбу, но твердо знал, что Стив — тот, для кого он, Зимний Солдат, существует.  
Зимним Солдатом Баки прозвали обучавшие его инструкторы, и он сразу принял это прозвище. От веселого жизнерадостного Баки Барнса осталась лишь оболочка, и Стив спрятал в ящик стола фотографию, на которой он тощий задохлик, а Баки Барнс — яркий улыбающийся парень. Теперь Стив Роджерс выглядел как парень с плаката, а Барнс как киборг. И парень с плаката — все, что осталось у киборга в жизни.  
Но что бы ни испытывал Стив к Баки, жизнь продолжалась, и в этой новой жизни его новое тело заявило о своих желаниях. До этого сексуальные отношения у Стива были только с Баки, и он не смотрел на других — ни на парней, ни на девушек. Впрочем, если бы и смотрел, сил у него все равно бы не хватило, а сейчас Стив, почти пять месяцев скрывавшийся от людей и руководивший Компанией удаленно, чтобы как-то оправдать свою изменившуюся внешность, оглянулся по сторонам и понял, что шансы найти адекватного партнера равны примерно нулю. Да, он выглядел как идеал, причем как весьма распространенный, популярный, если можно так сказать, идеал, но на его уровне вращались либо дочки и прочие племянницы из богатых семей на выданье, либо элитные проститутки. И он покупал проституток обоего пола, трахал их, но яркости, остроты ощущений, что была у него с Баки, не испытывал. Так, механическая разрядка, немногим более интенсивная, чем с собственной правой рукой. И как ни старались щедро оплаченные шлюхи, их постельные выкрутасы казались Стиву унылыми, и в один момент он высказался честно выгибавшемуся парню: «Если я захочу посмотреть акробатику, в цирк схожу, а сейчас просто лежи.» Проблем с потенцией он больше не испытывал, но было так скучно, что Стив завязал с покупкой секса и попытался забить время чем-то другим.  
Ему отчаянно не хватало партнера, но в его жизни был только один партнер, и Стив не хотел искать другого. Спал он теперь только четыре часа в сутки, больше не мог, и времени у него было очень много. Как и денег, но можно купить секс — любовь, дружбу, душевную близость не купишь. Стив купил бы, — он сам не замечал, как становится все холоднее и безжалостнее, хотя легко быть безжалостным, когда у тебя под рукой Зимний Солдат, - но не продается. И Стив завязал с покупкой шлюх и окунулся в работу и мир силовых тренажеров. Но однажды Фил Коулсон пришел с докладом прямо в спортзал, благо частный, и Стив случайно поймал в зеркале его взгляд — жадный и в то же время беспомощный. Полный бессильного постыдного желания. И то, что Фил, вообще не отличавшийся застенчивостью, сразу отвел взгляд и уставился в пол, заставило Стива посмотреть на него в ответ. И внезапно для самого себя заинтересоваться.  
Его никогда не привлекали мужчины в возрасте. Его вообще никогда не привлекал никто, кроме Баки. Но Баки теперь не было, и чем больше Стив думал о Филе, тем интереснее ему становилось. Сам по себе возраст Фила его не волновал — Баки всегда говорил, что внешность не главное, и улыбался, и подставлялся Стиву, а сейчас Стив очень хотел узнать, как будет подставляться ему Фил Коулсон.

***

Фил Коулсон

 

Стив смотрел на него по-другому — оценивающе, через секунду пришло понимание, - и наливал коньяк. Фил принял бокал и выпил, не спрашивая, - от коньяка расслаблялось тело и успокаивался разум. Но под внимательным взглядом Стива успокоиться не удавалось — Стив смотрел на него холодно и в то же время хищно, будто оценивая свою добычу. От этого взгляда Филу становилось жарко, и он допил коньяк, поставил бокал на стол, приподнялся и сбросил пиджак и галстук, закинув их на спинку кресла.  
Стив дернул уголком рта, как усмехнулся, и налил ему еще.  
\- Знаешь, в сети кто-то опять меняет мой возраст. 1917 год рождения — издеваются, что ли?  
Филу об этом уже доложили. Дурацкие детские шутки — если бы неизвестные хакеры ограничились википедией, а не взломали прекрасно защищенный сервер центрального статистического управления. И ради чего — исключительно чтобы поменять Стиву Роджерсу дату рождения.  
Но думать серьезно сейчас не хотелось, да и Стив вряд ли от него этого ждал.  
\- Стив, а ты сам уверен в своем возрасте?  
Мелькнула странная мысль — может, с документами Роджерса на самом деле не все чисто? Но почему 1917 год? Бессмыслица. Абсурд.  
\- Я похож на девяностопятилетнего старика? - ухмыльнулся ему в лицо Роджерс.  
Ухмылка у него была белозубая. Яркая и идеально красивая, как с агитационных плакатов — куда там рекламе зубной пасты! А вот взгляд был жестким, волчьим, и в глубине его висело что-то такое, чему на самом деле могло быть девяносто пять лет.  
Стив снова протянул ему коньяк.  
\- Мне больше не нужно.  
Слабая попытка отказаться. Стиву, похоже, было наплевать, и он всунул бокал Филу в руки. Попытка показать авторитет, заставить подчиниться? Только вот Роджерс такой дешевкой не занимался никогда, даже когда его соплей перешибить можно было. Или же это было именно то, чего Фил хотел уже почти год, — с тех пор, как увидел Роджерса после той автокатастрофы с Барнсом. То, что вырвалось на свободу после многих лет заключения в самой жестокой тюрьме — тюрьме собственного беспомощного тела.  
Хотя существует еще тюрьма собственного разума — и об этом Филипп Коулсон, двадцать лет проработавший в ЦРУ, очень сильно старался не думать.  
\- Пей. Легче будет.  
Все-таки оно. Откуда-то пришел восторг, которого Фил не испытывал очень много лет — ощущение забытой юности, когда он зажимался по углам с юным и офигенно красивым Броком Рамлоу в той ЦРУшной учебке, и они целовались и лезли друг другу в штаны, и это вроде бы был самый простой секс, даже лапанье, скорее, - то, что сейчас зовут «петтингом» и чем занимаются подростки, - но в нем было что-то восхитительное. Не новизна даже — что-то уникальное, чего он не испытывал до Брока и после него. У него были другие партнеры, много партнеров, иногда Филу казалось, что все подтвержденные статистикой десять процентов гомосексуалов, работающие в ЦРУ, его трахали, но что-то тянуло их с Броком друг к другу, и они встречались вновь и вновь. Иногда разговаривали, иногда времени не хватало, и они только трахались, ели прямо в постели какую-нибудь китайскую или тайскую, какая, нахрен, разница, еду, перемазывая все вокруг, и снова трахались. И что-то похожее он испытывал, глядя на Стива сейчас и ощущая себя добычей. Нет, смотрели на него так многие, и многие из них были уже мертвы, но Стиву Фил готов был позволить все — и смотреть на себя как на добычу, и взять как добычу. Потому что Стив Роджерс вызывал в нем слегка безумный восторг, и Фил ощущал себя влюбленной девочкой-фанаткой. И он четко отдавал себе отчет, что эти чувства он начал испытывать только после того, как Стив изменился внешне — стал человеком-машиной, когда личность, запертая в беспомощном теле, получила свободу действия. Когда Стив потерял своего Баки и стал не просто жестким — жестоким. И видевший слишком много по-настоящему жестоких людей Фил глянул на него по-другому — и внезапно ему понравилось то, что он увидел.  
Тогда Стив раздел его сам, если порванную в клочья рубашку можно было так назвать. Стив словно показывал себя настоящего — свою силу, свои желания, свои намерения, - и как отыгрывался на нем за что-то. Утром Фил с трудом встал с постели — такую выносливость он встречал разве только у персонажей комиксов про супергероев, правда, речь там обычно шла не о сексе. Но ему понравилось, понравилось неожиданно и так сильно, что он согласился на предложение Стива провести вместе еще несколько ночей. А потом еще и еще. Если, конечно, брошенное «сегодня остаешься у меня» можно считать именно предложением, а не приказом. Со Стива бы сталось, на самом деле.  
А через пару лет их отношений Филу Коулсону позвонил его старый контакт в ЦРУ. Очень пассивный кадр, если можно было так выразиться, и к сексу это не имело ни малейшего отношения. Малоун был как черепаха — древний, медленный и безнадежно замкнутый в себе. Но внутреннюю кухню и внутренние связи Конторы знал, как никто, - возможно, именно поэтому работал в Агентстве еще до Фила Коулсона, работал и сейчас, после Фила Коулсона.  
\- В операцию «Снежок» вмешалась третья сторона, двоих оперативников продали, Рамлоу и Роллинза. Картахена в Колумбии, картель Мельентеса. Говорят, кто-то из наших провел свои дела, и эти попали в размен. Верх вмешиваться не будет. Все.  
И прервал разговор. В принципе, этого было достаточно — у Фила сохранилось достаточно связей и в АНБ, и тем более в родном ЦРУ, чтобы людей, фамилии которых назвал ему контакт, нашли очень быстро и еще живыми. И после этого Фил набрал номер, значившийся в его телефонной книге под цифрой один.  
Стив ответил моментально, и Фил не стал тянуть.  
\- Стив, сделай мне подарок. Дорогой подарок.  
На том конце хмыкнули, похоже, ни капли не удивившись.  
\- Да не вопрос.  
Как оказалось, Стиву было все равно, что дарить любовнику, которого по ночам доводил до настоящих вскриков, - бриллиантовое колье, если бы оно за каким-то чертом вдруг понадобилось Филу Коулсону, или пару агентов ЦРУ, вляпавшихся в смертельное дерьмо.  
Фил, конечно, потом узнал, кто именно сдал Рамлоу с Роллинзом и зачем. Броку не сказал — информация была ценной, и ее следовало приберечь на будущее, а Рамлоу со своей местью перебьется. Не просто так направления их деятельности еще в ЦРУ разошлись достаточно резко - Брок никогда не задумывался о том, какая информация останется лишь оперативной и устареет почти сразу, а какая перейдет в раздел глубокого запаса и, возможно, станет действительно важной только через десяток лет. Рамлоу как изначально шел на оперативную работу, так остался на ней и в полтинник, а Фил, хоть и успел отработать пару лет в особом отряде, все же предпочел сбросить камуфляж, облачиться в костюм и работать в половине случаев за столом.  
Вопрос, кто из них пролил больше чужой крови, оставался открытым, хотя в этом они точно не соревновались. У них никогда не было конкуренции между собой, даже в первой учебке, где Броку по его характеру просто надо было стать лучшим. Это никак не влияло на их отношения.  
Хотя какие именно у них отношения, Фил не понимал даже сейчас, спустя три десятка лет с первой встречи. Они начали трахаться еще в той учебке, зажимаясь по углам и отчаянно лапая друг друга, не больше — трахаться в задницу посреди интенсивного курса боевой подготовки не захочется никому, а отсасывать Брок как тогда особо не любил, так и сейчас особо не научился. И после учебки они ухитрились не прервать отношения, что сделать было намного сложнее, чем разойтись и забыть. Никаких романтических бредней, — сходим вместе в ресторан, на прогулку в парк, съездим на уикэнд на озеро посмотреть на звезды, — они просто встречались на квартире одного из них и часами не вылезали из постели. Иногда встречи случались едва ли не каждый месяц, иногда они не звонили друг другу по полгода, но это не имело значения. И они никогда не говорили о работе — слишком поганой была у обоих работа, чтобы сбрасывать хотя бы часть ее на кого-то другого, пусть даже так.  
А звезды... В Южной Америке звездное небо словно падает на тебя, и кажется, что звезды висят прямо над головой, и когда-то под этими тяжелыми огромными звездами Фила едва не закопали заживо. Спецназ все-таки успел, пусть и в последний момент, а через два месяца Филу пришлось вернуться в ту пустыню, и он шел по засыпанной песком яме, что должна была стать его могилой, и ощущал, как на спине выступает холодный, несмотря на жару, пот. Но он прошел и не оглянулся, а когда вернулся через двое суток домой, ему больше не снились кошмары, в которых его глаза и рот были полны песка.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Брок Рамлоу

Их не предали. Их продали.  
В лицо плеснуло волной бензина, попало в глаза, в рот, перехватило дыхание, и Рамлоу корчился на грязном цементном полу заброшенного склада, пытаясь вдохнуть хоть немного тяжелого жаркого воздуха, подавить бьющуюся в разуме панику и все же докричаться до Мельентеса. Их самая обычная сделка «ЦРУ — очередной пока не придушенный наркокартель в Колумбии» обернулась даже не провалом — чем-то другим и вместо стандартного обмена «деньги — наркота» они с Роллинзом получили по заряду из шокеров и теперь валялись связанные спина к спине в луже бензина, а Карлос Мельентес, - тот еще двинутый ублюдок, - выливал на них остатки из канистры и ржал, как чокнутый. Его ребята лыбились рядом не хуже черепов и все поголовно снимали происходящее на мобилы, козлы долбаные. Кто же их с Джеком так сдал, что Мельентес рискнул угробить свои тесные и устраивающие обе стороны отношения с ЦРУ?! Сжечь заживо двоих агентов, да еще и устроить из этого шоу — для этого, конечно, достаточно просто быть банальным отморозком, но банальные отморозки обычно не успевают начать проворачивать сделки на миллионы баксов. Нужно еще и четкое знание того, что за это не будут мстить хотя бы из принципа.  
Роллинз за его спиной дергался изо всех сил, но их связали какой-то синтетической дрянью, которая врезалась в кожу сильнее и сильнее, но это было пустяком, потому что бензин в канистре кончился, Мельентес отшвырнул ее в сторону, сам отошел на пару шагов назад, подальше от лужи, в которой корчились Рамлоу с Роллинзом, и достал зажигалку. От ужаса у Рамлоу очередной крик застрял в горле, перейдя в вой, в глазах потемнело, а Мельентес медленно, как красуясь, отбросил крышечку зажигалки, через рев в ушах Рамлоу услышал легкий щелчок, и в этот момент у Мельентеса зазвонил мобильник.  
Дурные рэповые вопли звонка перебили и шум в ушах, и смех и болтовню подручных Мельентеса, и Рамлоу увидел, как огонек накрыло металлом крышки, и Мельентес полез в карман рубашки за телефоном. Глянул на номер, слегка приподнял брови и принял вызов. И после первых же слов невидимого собеседника посерьезнел и слушал молча, не отводя внимательного взгляда от Рамлоу. Потом коротко спросил:  
\- Сколько?  
На испанском, естественно, но Рамлоу накатался в банановые туры достаточно, чтобы понимать испанский в более чем достаточном для наркосделок объеме.  
Неизвестный собеседник явно назвал нужную цифру, потому что через секунду Мельентес расплылся в довольной ухмылке, а у Рамлоу мелькнула отчаянная мысль — а, может, он просто успел сойти с ума от ужаса, - что речь о них с Джеком. В это дерьмо вписался кто-то еще, и у них с Роллинзом еще есть шанс не сдохнуть прямо сейчас.  
\- Согласен.  
Мельентес дослушал собеседника до конца, сунул мобилу, по размерам больше похожую на лопату, обратно в карман и бросил своим ребятам:  
\- Развлечение отменяется. За них дают хорошие деньги.  
Их только что продали еще раз. Товар по имени Брок Рамлоу и Джек Роллинз сегодня явно пользовался спросом. Или же они оказались для кого-то разменной монетой — в Латинской Америке не очень распространена оплата картами, возможно, кому-то просто не хватило мелочи. Но с этим они будут разбираться потом — неважно, кто их вытащил, главное, что они останутся живы. Все будет нормально, разберутся. И Рамлоу еще успел вдохнуть воняющего бензином воздуха, как Мельентес резко развернулся, и в лицо Броку полетела зажигалка. Она летела медленно, вращаясь в полете, и ее огонек не гас, и оставалось еще мгновение и потом все, и тело свело ужасом, и Брок не успевал даже закричать...  
Когда зажигалка взорвалась перед его лицом, Брок проснулся и резко сел в постели. Как всегда.  
Этот кошмар приходил к нему редко — не чаще пары раз в год. С того жуткого душного дня в Колумбии прошло уже два года, но Брок помнил каждую секунду — память отказывалась его подводить, заботливо храня информацию и воспроизводя по первому требованию.  
Рядом заворочался Фил — Брока чуть ли не подбросило, конечно, он тоже проснулся, - приподнялся и положил ладонь Броку на плечо. Потянул, укладывая обратно, и когда Брок послушно лег, начал гладить по плечам, по груди, как уговаривая — все хорошо, успокойся, расслабься.  
Их с Роллинзом тогда вывезли из Колумбии частным самолетом. Сначала запихнули в душ в каком-то дрянном мотельчике рядом с местным крошечным аэропортом, но Рамлоу было плевать на грязь, на то, что из давно ставшей коричневой лейки душа тонкой струйкой льется ржавая холодная — насколько в вечной жаре что-то вообще может быть холодным — вода. Он отчаянно оттирался от жуткой бензиновой пленки, пытался вымыть ее из волос, его торопили «быстрей-быстрей», да он и сам понимал, что из Картахены, да и вообще из Колумбии надо срочно убираться, и ему было плевать, что их с Джеком вытащило из дерьма совсем не ЦРУ. Собственная контора запросто оставила бы их на том складе, но все это можно было обдумать потом, а сейчас он поспешно вытерся линялой тряпкой, что кинули ему вместо полотенца, натянул чью-то поношенную одежду, и их с Джеком пихнули в машину и довезли прямо до самолета, уже стоявшего на взлетной полосе. То, что они летят в Вашингтон, их вооруженные сопровождающие нехотя сообщили Броку уже после набора высоты, и Брок прикинул, кто из частных лиц вообще мог настолько успешно вмешаться в сделку ЦРУ и наркокартеля.  
Единственным частным лицом в Вашингтоне, способным провернуть подобную операцию, был Фил Коулсон, уже лет десять как бросивший родную контору и ушедший в начальники службы безопасности в «Роджерс Армс», очень известную в определенных кругах. И хотя это ничего не значило, но Коулсон был единственным человеком, которому было не наплевать на Брока Рамлоу. Хотя бы чисто теоретически.  
Он оказался прав — их с Джеком и в Вашингтоне провели мимо паспортного контроля, сунули в машину и доставили в черный Роджерс-билдинг - головной офис «Роджерс Армс». И там Фил Коулсон действительно сделал ему предложение, от которого было невозможно отказаться. Почти как предложение руки и сердца.  
Моментальное увольнение из ЦРУ и переход на должность командира собственного боевого подразделения в «Роджерс Армс» - это было гораздо лучше руки и сердца, чьими бы они ни были. А что у частной компании по разработке и производству вооружения есть собственное боевое подразделение, Брока совершенно не удивило, — его бы удивило, если бы у службы, которой руководит Фил Коулсон, такого подразделения не было.  
Зачем Коулсону понадобился именно он, Фил объяснил ему сам, коротко и ясно.  
\- Тебе я могу доверять.  
Самое смешное, что в этом он был прав.  
Позднее Рамлоу узнал, что за последние десять лет на посту командира «Страйка» сменилось шестеро. Один застрелился — сразу пятью пулями - после автокатастрофы с Барнсом, двое погибли при странных обстоятельствах, остальные пропали без вести. Фил, впрочем, объяснил про первого четко и ясно, ничего не скрывая:  
\- Его перекупили. «Старк Индастриз», наши прямые конкуренты, у нас с ними война еще с семидесятых. Скрыть это как следует он не успел.  
Ну да, в плане двойных операций бывшему «котику» с бывшим ЦРУшником не тягаться.  
Тогда разговор с Филом прошел быстро и гладко. Брок получал не только свою жизнь в принципе, но и новую жизнь, и пусть в этой новой жизни его все так же могли убить, но если он хотел тихо сидеть в офисе до пенсии, а потом так же тихо провести остаток дней в тихом доме престарелых, идти в спецназ не стоило с самого начала. Контракт был честным и щедрым, Рамлоу сохранял даже своего заместителя, - впрочем, контракт Роллинза сразу дали тоже ему, Фил на мелочи размениваться не успевал — и оставалось только одно.  
\- Еще один тест, Брок. Тебе придется переговорить с Роджерсом лично.  
Со Стивом Роджерсом — человеком, походя купившим их с Джеком жизни и подарившим их Филу Коулсону.

***

Стив Роджерс

Стив никогда не был знатоком человеческой натуры — понимать механизмы, процессы, системы ему было намного проще, чем сплетения человеческих отношений. Точнее, он никогда особо и не пытался стать игроком на рынке науки о душе — ему было просто плевать. Он не зависел ни от кого, личные отношения у него были с крайне малым количеством людей, а давить на переговорах он умел еще тогда, когда с ингалятором не расставался. Больше он, впрочем, ни на что давить не умел и не мог — силенок не хватало в прямом смысле слова, но это не имело значения. Лучше всего давить в нашем мире умеют деньги, а денег у Стива было очень много. И он никогда не задумывался об отношениях людей — отношения машин были ему интереснее, но когда Фил привел к нему Брока Рамлоу, у Стива словно что-то щелкнуло в голове, и стало ясно, как день, что у этих двоих личные отношения были и есть.  
И то, что личные отношения с Филом были у него самого, как-то внезапно и иррационально встроило в эту картину и Брока Рамлоу, которого он увидел первый раз в жизни.  
Он не собирался никого заставлять признаваться и что-то говорить. Просто смотрел на Рамлоу, пристально и почти не мигая, - взгляд художника, сказал бы поэт, взгляд снайпера, сказал бы Александр Пирс, предшественник Коулсона на посту начальника СБ, - и Брок Рамлоу посмотрел на него в ответ.  
Если бы Стив не встретил когда-то Баки Барнса, сейчас он бы влюбился с первого взгляда. Но любить дважды в жизни он не умел и не хотел, и Брок занял в его мире то же место, что и Фил Коулсон. Ближний круг Стива Роджерса — начальник службы безопасности и командир боевой группы. Оба в него немного влюблены и оба не имеют никаких шансов на ответное чувство.

***

Брок Рамлоу

В пятьдесят лет поздно сожалеть об отсутствии любви. Следует брать то, что есть и быть благодарным. И у Брока были любимая работа и постоянные отношения — экзотика при его-то жизни. И он засыпал со Стивом и Филом, а просыпался только с Филом — Стив спал свои четыре часа, потом вставал и уходил в кабинет или спортзал. На вопрос «Почему?» Стив слегка презрительно фыркнул:  
\- А что мне делать, я больше спать не хочу. Вас рисовать, что ли? Да не вопрос.  
На следующий день около постели лежал рисунок — двойной портрет карандашом. Так Брок узнал, что они с Филом ночью скатываются друг к другу и спят чуть ли не в обнимку. Ощущение было забавным и немного чужим. Как украденным у кого-то. Хотя у ощущений есть одна очень приятная особенность — их не украдешь.  
А еще у Стива была одна особенность в постели — он не умел и не считал нужным полностью контролировать свою физическую силу.  
У Фила никогда не было даже легкого мазохизма — он всегда любил нежность и ласку, и более заботливого любовника у Рамлоу не было никогда в жизни. А сейчас Фил откровенно терпел — как Стив прижимает его к постели, как небрежно относится к смазке, как удерживает на месте, как ловит тяжелые выдохи, — и только тяжело дышал полувсхлипами и иногда вскриками. Стив брал его жестко, так, как хотелось ему, и Брок поймал себя на мысли, что стоило бы положить ладонь Стиву на затылок и со всей силы впечатать того лицом в стену, чтобы порванная кожа и разбитые кости. Ничего с ним не будет, Брок уже видел, как затягиваются на нем порезы — жуткое зрелище на самом деле, острое ощущение неправильности и мороз по коже, - но, может, научило бы немного думать о других и вовремя останавливаться.  
Человека, большую часть жизни прожившего в тюрьме собственного тела и наконец-то вырвавшегося на абсолютную свободу, не остановит никто и ничто. Но Брок всегда слабо разбирался в психологии гражданских — слишком рано ушел в армию, потом в спецназ, потом в ЦРУ. С восемнадцати лет вокруг него гражданских и не было — и понимать людей он так и не научился. В отличие от Фила, который застонал так, что принять это за наслаждение не получилось бы ни у кого, и выдохнул:  
\- Стив, давай полегче... Пожалуйста, я не выдержу...  
Стив его услышал и начал двигаться медленнее. Фил протяжно ахнул и зашарил рукой по постели. Брок, не думая, положил поверх его руки свою, и Фил тут же сжал пальцы. Не до боли — слишком давно ушел с оперативной работы, чтобы у него сохранилась та же хватка, что и у Рамлоу, - но чувствительно. Разжал и снова сжал — в ритм толчков Стива, теперь долгих и медленных.  
Потом Фил лежал, не двигаясь, и только тяжело дышал. Брок гладил его по груди, по животу, размазывая сперму, так же нежно и осторожно, как Фил успокаивал его после кошмаров, а Стив пришел в себя почти сразу, и поверх руки Брока легла его жесткая ладонь.  
Фил не выдержит, мелькнуло у Брока в голове, просто не выдержит второй раз сразу. Но не откажет. И Брок осторожно потянул Стива на себя. Возникло ощущение, что это все равно, что тянуть на себя бетонную плиту — либо не шелохнется, либо придавит, - но Стив повернулся к нему, и по его лицу было понятно, что терпения у него уже осталось на пару секунд. И все спецназовские умения и навыки Рамлоу не помогут — Стив завалит его даже на элементарной физической силе. Может быть, на матах спортзала Брок бы еще попробовал поймать его на болевой прием, но здесь, без простора, Стив просто сломает его парой примитивных движений.  
\- Иди ко мне.  
Так будет лучше для всех. Фил уже слишком болезненно стонет, когда ты его трахаешь, и держит в шкафчике в ванной свечи с анестетиком, но никогда не скажет тебе «нет». Хотя ему никогда не нравилась боль.  
Стива не пришлось просить дважды, Рамлоу даже не понял, как оказался на спине. Стив не стал интересоваться подготовкой и смазкой, а просто раздвинул ему ноги, придвинулся и вставил. Стояк у него был железный — никаких дополнительных ласк или предварительного минета Стиву не требовалось. Он просто брал то, что хотел, и делал это жестко и без оглядки на удовольствие партнера.  
Рамлоу в первый момент задохнулся — угол проникновения был неудобный, поднять бедра возможно было лишь слегка, и при каждом толчке боль отдавалась в позвоночнике. Он разумом понимал, что все не так страшно, что Стив не ломает ему спину, просто выгибает под себя, но сейчас очень резко осознавалась одна вещь — выгни Стив его сильнее, и что-то в спине может хрустнуть и сломаться. И Стив этого даже не заметит.  
Он уперся рукой Стиву в плечо.  
\- Стив... Дай мне перевернуться... Пожалуйста...  
Получилось рвано, выдохами, но Роджерс его услышал. Резко вышел и одним движением перевернул Брока, поставив на локти-колени, и вбился снова.  
Так было легче. Так можно было выгнуться в пояснице, чтобы было не так больно, чтобы можно было войти в ритм и перестать думать, чтобы становилось хорошо. Он даже не понимал, что снова возбужден, что стонет и что-то просит, то ли медленнее, то ли сильнее, что Фил гладит его по волосам и хрипло шепчет что-то вроде «Все хорошо, Брок, все хорошо.» Он даже не понимал, кто сейчас его трахает — Стив или Фил. Они слились в его сознании в единое целое, и спроси его сейчас, согласится ли он лечь под них двоих одновременно, Брок бы даже не понял вопроса, потому что они уже трахали его вдвоем, и он не осознавал, кто из них держит его за бедра и вбивается внутрь, а кто поглаживает плечи и обещает, что все будет хорошо.  
Когда он кончил, руки перестали его держать, и он уткнулся лицом в кровать. Ноги разъезжались, и его удерживал только Стив, продолжавший трахать его так, словно и не заметил оргазма, и Брок закрыл глаза и просто позволил Стиву делать с ним все, что тот хочет. И даже не понимал, что в этом они с Филом стали слишком похожи.  
А через неделю Брок стоял на кухне Стива, наливал в стакан молоко для Фила и внезапно почувствовал, что за спиной кто-то стоит, и это не Стив и не Фил. Кто-то чужой.  
Брок медленно обернулся — выхватывать оружие, даже если бы оно у него было с собой, и резко разворачиваться в такой ситуации будут самоубийцы. Если чужой смог подойти так близко и остаться незамеченным, да еще в личных апартаментах в напичканном охранными системами Роджерс-билдинг, то пытаться на него напасть бесполезно. Да и незачем — хотел бы убить, Брок бы и не понял, что его достало.  
Перед ним стоял человек в черной форме, - явно боевой спецкомплект, - с протезом левой руки, темными волосами и безразличным взглядом, и от этого безразличия отчетливо веяло смертью. И Брок его узнал — Джеймс Барнс, компаньон Стива, попавший в ту автокатастрофу, — но ничего не успел спросить. В кухню вошел Стив и буквально бросил Броку:  
\- Выйди.  
Сухо и холодно, словно и не было у них никаких отношений за пределами деловых.  
Брок не обиделся — не умел. Тут же возник Фил, подхватил Брока за руку и потянул за собой. Привел в спальню, толкнул за ними дверь, но она полностью не закрылась, и что-то заставило Брока повернуться и посмотреть в оставшуюся щель. Кухню было видно хорошо.  
Фил сжал его руку.  
\- Не смотри, Брок. Лучше не смотри.  
Повернулся и отошел к окну. А Брок все же посмотрел.  
То, что когда-то было Джеймсом Барнсом, - Зимний Солдат, страшная сказка на ночь для больших спецназовских мальчиков, - больше не обращало на него никакого внимания. Только на Стива.  
Брок не слушал, что тот говорит. Стандартный рапорт о миссии, объект убран, случайностей нет. Неважно. Важным было то, что понятным становилось если не все, то многое. Якобы оставшийся инвалидом после той автокатастрофы Джеймс Барнс, уединенно живущий в закрытой частной клинике, на самом деле стал вот этим. Киборгом с искусственной рукой. Секретным оружием Стива Роджерса, и судя по тому, как это оружие смотрело на Роджерса, оружием, преданным лично и слепо. Магическим образом исчезавшие конкуренты, убитые в своих постелях так, что лежащие рядом жены даже не просыпались, сенаторы, диверсии на чужих полигонах, да и паранойя Тони Старка, над которой смеялись даже кое-что понимающие в безопасности и угрозах ей люди, - все объяснялось вот этим.  
«Роджерс Армс» производила огромное количество оружия самых разных видов и моделей. А у ее владельца и главы было собственное оружие, единственное и уникальное, и противопоставить этому всем оружейным магнатам мира было нечего. Когда Стив Роджерс захочет забрать себе их часть рынка — он ее заберет. Вопрос только в том, когда именно он захочет это сделать.  
Стив что-то говорил, Брок не слушал. А потом сидевший за столом Солдат вскинул голову и перебил:  
\- Стив... Обнули меня.  
Стив тут же замолчал. Выдохнул.  
\- Тебе нужно?  
\- Да. Голова слишком болит, Стив, я больше не могу. Это ставит под угрозу выполнение заданий...  
\- К черту задания! Тебе это нужно? Ты точно больше не можешь терпеть?  
Солдат прикрыл глаза. Нашарил на столе руку Стива, накрыл своей.  
\- Да. Ты проведешь?  
Стив наклонился так, что они с Солдатом прижались лбами, и замер.  
\- Конечно, Баки. Как всегда. И криокамера потом, да? После обнуления лучше отдохнуть. Пойдем?  
Выпрямился и протянул руку — свободную, ту, что тот, другой, не накрывал своей. Сидевшее за столом существо взглянуло на него снизу вверх, и в его взгляде висело что-то такое, от чего у Рамлоу прошел мороз по коже. То, что сидело за столом, имело один смысл жизни — Стив Роджерс.  
Люди обычно называют это любовью. Слагают об этом стихи, воспевают в романах, складывают баллады и считают высшим смыслом жизни человека. То, что висело в застывшем взгляде Зимнего Солдата, возможно, и было любовью, но к жизни уже не относилось. Скорее, к функциональности — Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс был согласен жить только ради Стива Роджерса.  
Солдат протянул Стиву вторую руку — металлическую. Они вышли из кухни, и больше Рамлоу не видел ничего — отвернулся, прижавшись спиной к косяку двери, и смотрел строго перед собой, в огромное панорамное окно спальни, за которым раскинулся сияющий множеством огней город. И ощущение у Брока было — словно он прикоснулся к чему-то настоящему. К истине, что переживет любые другие чувства, и для которой не имеет значения внешнее — только суть.  
Он даже не завидовал — не завидуешь же стихии за то, что она стихия, а ты нет. Это бессмысленно и абсурдно. Так же бессмысленно и абсурдно, как завидовать тому, что он только что увидел. Это — чужое, и ему никогда не стать даже крошечной частицей чужого целого.  
Он машинально разделся и лег в постель. Фил лег рядом, но они не потянулись друг к другу. Просто лежали и молчали, а потом Брок заснул.  
В ту ночь Стив в спальню так и не пришел.  
***  
Наутро Броку рассказали все. Про сыворотку, про регулярное обнуление, про сон в криокамере, про миссии. Про любовь не сказали ничего, но это было неважно. Сам факт того, что Стив сидел в кресле, смотрел перед собой и говорил все это ровным спокойным тоном, означал, что Броку он доверял полностью.  
Иногда доверие даже лучше любви.  
А еще это означало, что Броку уже не вырваться. Есть слова, которые говорят только один раз. И если он повторит хоть что-то из услышанного кому-нибудь, Зимний Солдат придет за его жизнью.  
Неважно. Брок собирался оставить то, что сказал ему Стив, себе. Любой ценой. Частица сути настоящего Стива, того, кто он есть на самом деле, - и только для них с Филом.  
Ничем не хуже любви.


End file.
